


Through the Rift - Part Four

by ladydragon76



Series: Through the Rift [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> This is so clearly a problem, but Megatron’s not in a listening mood.  Looks like saving the universe is up to Starscream.  He’s got some help, but don’t expect him to admit it, besides, it was mostly his idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Rift - Part Four

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1, SG  
>  **Series:** Through the Rift  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Starscream, Soundwave, Decepticons, Autobots  
>  **Warnings:** AU like whoa, Bad G1 ‘science’, Character Death.  
>  **Notes:** Super humungous thank you to NKfloofiepoof for all her support, mad editing and critiquing skills, and just being awesome in general. This is the last story of the series that never would have been without her input and encouragement. Thank you so much, NK!  <3

Starscream had plenty of time to think on his way back to the _Victory_ , but unfortunately, his mind just chased itself in circles and cycled the same thoughts over and over. Maybe he should have gone with Megatron to the Autobots instead? The mech at least valued him. But no. He had all his own lab equipment at the Decepticon base, and for all that they fought, he couldn’t just abandon his trine. They might be useful after all. Soundwave was a resource as well, having already gone through the rift, and Starscream wanted to talk to him about everything again and discuss his experiences. There was something they were missing. Had to be, and Starscream knew he could figure it out if he just had the proper data.

// _Soundwave,_ // Starscream said over the comms once he was close enough, // _send up the tower._ //

There was a moment of silence over the open channel, and then Soundwave replied, his tone almost hesitant. // _Return unscheduled._ //

// _Everything about my trip was unscheduled. Where’s Megatron?_ // Starscream circled as the tower rose, then slipped through the portal before it was even finished opening.

// _Megatron present,_ // was Soundwave’s short reply. Present and listening, Starscream figured. Good. Let the fragger sit on his throne and frelling _listen_ to his Second in Command for a slagging change.

Starscream strode into the Command Center, wings held high, chin up, and chest forward. His mouth was open to speak, but Megatron beat him to it. “And where have you been? Shockwave reported that you never arrived on Cybertron. Just what are you up to now, Starscream?” Megatron sat sprawled in his throne, limbs deceptively relaxed.

“I didn’t arrive on Cybertron because I was pulled into the same insane world Soundwave was. I’ve been gone weeks.” Starscream gestured at his broken canopy. “I’ve nearly been sucked down into a bog, was struck by lightning, and barely made it back here with my life. I’m not plotting anything but how to stop it!” Megatron flicked a hand, and Starscream boiled with rage. It was _always_ like this between them anymore, and he was sick of it. “Something is tearing our universe apart, and all you can do is sit there and wave at me? Some leader you are.” He pointed at Soundwave where the mech sat at his console. The telepath was listening, watchful even if he looked like he was immersed in his work. “Soundwave told you exactly what happened, and I can confirm it.”

“Lies, Starscream. They’re as worthless as you are.” Red optics glittered under the shadow of Megatron’s helm, and Starscream bit his tongue to keep his wings from shivering and giving away that the look had the desired effect. “Soundwave survived. You… unfortunately have as well. Instead of whining we should be trying to figure out how to use these rifts to our advantage.” He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands hanging loose between them, and pinned Starscream with a hard glare. “Find me a way to use this against that fool Optimus Prime, or I’ll drown you in a bog myself.”

 _“You’re brilliant. You deserve to be around those who will appreciate your work and abilities,”_ the other Megatron had said. Starscream most certainly did, and he sneered at Megatron and bit out, “As you command, Lord Megatron.” With an angry flick of his sore wings, he whipped around and stomped out of the Command Center. The fool. Starscream would find a way to convince him, or just stop whatever the Pits was going on himself. And then there was Soundwave. Starscream didn’t dare glance back as he left, but if the telepath didn’t come find him to talk when it was safe, Starscream would track him down.

~ | ~

Starscream sat at a table in his lab, furiously writing everything he could remember. When the door hissed, he looked up only long enough to be sure it was Soundwave’s blocky, blue frame entering and not Megatron’s silver. “We’re safe?”

“Affirmative. Megatron in recharge. Ravage monitoring his door.”

An optic ridge arched. “My, my. Involving your brats in this? How close to getting slagged was I today?”

“Very,” Soundwave replied and pulled another stool over to sit with Starscream at the lab table. “Unable to gather complete data. Megatron: hiding thoughts.”

“That’s not _that_ unusual for him, is it?” Starscream asked, and then turned back to his notes. This was _his_ report, the one no one else except Soundwave would get to see. The last fragging thing they needed was Megatron trying to convert or kill his other universe counterpart. And he would succeed too. The other Megatron was softer than an Autobot.

“Negative. Megatron often blocks thoughts,” Soundwave replied. He pulled a datapad of his own out. “Emotions… tangled when rift mentioned.”

Starscream looked up at that. “Tangled? What do you mean by tangled?” That implied an emotional range he just didn’t attribute to the sociopath his leader had become.

One shoulder lifted ever so slightly, and the light of Soundwave’s visor dimmed as he thought it over. “There was… hunger. Anticipation. His anger was for you, I believe.”

“He’s in on it,” Starscream said, but Soundwave shook his helm. “He would have to be, if-”

“Negative.” Soundwave rarely cut anyone off, and Starscream blinked at him in surprise. “Fascination clear. Curiosity obvious. Truth detected in his desire to use this against Autobots.”

Starscream scowled. “You know that can’t be done, right? You know that this is unnatural and dangerous?”

“Affirmative. Rifts will continue to open, further destabilizing space-time.” Soundwave shivered. “That cannot be allowed.”

Starscream pushed his datapad along the table until it rested in front of Soundwave. “Believe me, the last frelling thing I want is to be sucked back into that world. Fascinating though it was, I would have been in a serious trouble without the other mech.” He watched as Soundwave read and smirked when the red of the visor brightened. “He’s insufferable.”

“Megatron?”

“Who else?” Starscream snickered. “This one,” he said, poking a finger at the datapad, “was just insufferable in the way Optimus Prime is when at his most sickeningly soft-sparked. However, he is intelligent and proved an asset while I was trapped in that other world.”

Soundwave remained silent as he read on, and when he was finally done, he held the datapad out to Starscream. “Megatron cannot know.”

“No kidding,” Starscream said, his tone and expression flat. “You are the only one I am sharing this information with, primarily because I believe you really do want to stop these… events, but also because, as much as I hate to admit it, I require your assistance. At the very least you can’t tell Megatron _anything_. Stay out of it unless he requires you to verify a fact that you know anyway. Most importantly, keep your mouth shut.”

Soundwave managed to look truly affronted for a moment before he reined it in. “Agreed.”

“Good. Now, who’s in the Command Center?” Starscream asked as he tucked the datapad into his subspace and stood. “I need a secure channel to the Autobots. The other Megatron may have information we could use after having spoken to the Autobots today.” And no, he absolutely was not worried for the mech and wanting to check in on him. Why should he be? They were Autobots after all. Megatron had likely faced some suspicion, but the mech was so unutterably _kind_ that the seeker dared anyone to hold out for very long against such sincerity.

“Skywarp and Frenzy currently on duty,” Soundwave replied and followed in Starscream’s wake.

“Hm. I’ll relieve Skywarp of duty. He can’t be trusted to keep his mouth shut.” He gave Soundwave an arch look. “Frenzy can be, I presume?”

“Affirmative.”

Starscream gave the telepath a nod, and then remained quiet the rest of the way to the Command Center. He certainly didn’t need anyone to overhear them. Part of Soundwave’s value in this situation was his reputation for complete and unquestioning loyalty to Megatron.

Wait.

“You go in first. Make sure Skywarp hasn’t been watching us together in the halls, and signal me,” Starscream said, then stepped back from the door to gesture Soundwave ahead of him. “I’ll come in and claim I can’t recharge and shoo him away.”

“Frenzy assigned internal monitors,” Soundwave said, and then keyed open the door.

Starscream waited, his gaze on the spot he knew hid the camera. A few minutes later his comms were pinged, so he straightened, pulled an annoyed scowl onto his face, and then stroke into the Command Center. “Move,” he commanded Skywarp and flicked a black wing.

“Ow! The frag, Screamer?” Skywarp reached back to try and soothe the sting from his wingtip, but Starscream just waved at him impatiently.

“I can’t fragging recharge, so I might as well work. You’re covering my next shift.” Starscream grabbed Skywarp’s arm and pulled when the other seeker didn’t move fast enough.

“That’s not fair!”

“Fair?” Starscream asked and stepped in closer. “Let me tell you about not fair. I have been lost, wandering through organic filth for _weeks_ ,” he hissed, nose almost touching Skywarp’s. “I’m exhausted, but my mind won’t calm to let me recharge. My wings ache. My head hurts. Hook was only able to patch my fragging canopy, not repair it, and it _itches_!”

Skywarp’s hands came up to ward Starscream off, but he carefully didn’t touch despite being caught between a belligerent trine leader and the console. “Could always come let me and TC take care of you.”

Starscream snorted. “I said I was tired. When are you two ever restful to be around?”

A scowl formed on Skywarp’s face. “You are tired. You’re usually not this mean to me for no reason.” He put his hands on Starscream’s shoulders and gave him a light push. “Back off. You wanna take my shift? Fine. But frag yourself about me taking yours.” Dark wings flicked, and he huffed past Starscream and out of the Command Center, the door hissing shut behind him.

“Bravo,” Frenzy said. “The Oscar goes to…”

“Shut up, little glitch,” Starscream said, but his tone was much more mild, and he couldn’t help the smirk.

“Seriously, though. How often ya do slag like that? Cuz that was impressive. He really didn’t suspect a thing.”

Starscream shook his helm as he pulled the chair around and logged into the system. “I didn’t tell a single lie.” He flashed a quick glance at Soundwave. “Did I?”

“Negative.” Soundwave joined Starscream at the console, and leaned in to type out the commands to secure the channel. “Input comm code.”

Starscream gave the Cassetticon a smug look while he keyed in the other Megatron’s personal code. “The best lies are always true.”

“That makes no sense.” 

“Then you’re not as clever as you think you are.”

“Desist,” Soundwave ordered, and Starscream snickered at the slightly exasperated tone. “Debate useless.”

“Nonsense,” Starscream said. “You just don’t want me teaching your misbehaving brat to be a better liar than he already is.”

“// _Starscream?_ //” Megatron said, his voice muzzy from recharge.

“Yes. Where are you?” Starscream asked, forcing his wings to remain still. He was absolutely not worried about this mech. He _wasn’t_.

“// _In the spare quarters I’ve been given for the duration of my stay,_ //” Megatron replied. “// _You were right, and while it is difficult to see the faces of my enemies, these mechs are not evil. Are you well?_ //”

“I’m fine, of course,” Starscream said, and glanced up at Soundwave and heard Frenzy gasp from across the room. The telepath leaned over him, visor intent on the speaker. “Sounds just like him, doesn’t he? Little smoother, more sane, but that’s Megatron.”

“// _Is there someone with you?_ //” Megatron asked, and the trepidation was easy to hear in his tone.

“Yes, just Soundwave. Listen, I need you to gather the Autobots with science experience or that have been through the rift too. I’m transmitting this console’s communications code now.” Starscream tapped the keys and put action to his words. “Get them and call me back as fast as you can. The Megatron here is in recharge, and for now we’re secure, so hurry.”

“// _Yes. Of course._ //” There was a clank that carried over the comms, and Starscream grinned.

“Don’t dent yourself.”

“// _I’m fine,_ //” Megatron chuckled. “// _I’ll contact you in just a few minutes. Megatron out._ //”

The channel cut, and Starscream reached up to push Soundwave away so he could lean back in his chair. “We’ll give him fifteen minutes, then ping him again.” He tilted his helm over to Frenzy. “I need you watching the halls. If _anyone_ comes this way, tell me immediately. And what of Ravage?” he asked, tipping his helm back to look at Soundwave.

The telepath was silent a moment, then said, “Clear. Megatron in recharge.”

Starscream nodded, and tried to relax while they waited, and just as he was about to comm Megatron, the console pinged. Soundwave all but lunged forward, and Starscream snickered, then laughed louder as the visor brightened and the telepath jerked upright at the sight of the mech on the screen.

“ _Hello,_ ” Megatron said, a smile on his face. “ _My, he does look like Soundwave. The colors are different, just like with you, Starscream, but that is him._ ”

Prowl leaned into view. “ _I’ve not yet told Prime about this. I need to know who is a part of this collaboration, and what the aim is._ ”

Well, better Prowl than Red Alert, Starscream thought. “Myself, Soundwave, and his little pack of heathens.” Fingers pressed into a sore spot on the back of his wing, and Starscream bit back a gasp of pain. Fragger. “All who I am willing to trust with this. I tried talking to Megatron when I returned earlier, but he seems to think we can use this to win the war.”

“ _What do you think?_ ” Prowl asked, his expression giving nothing of his suspicion away.

“I think I exist in this universe and would like to continue to do so.” Starscream sat forward a little. “Now, who am I dealing with? Is Bluestreak and the rest of your science team there? I want to get to work on this.”

Prowl’s hand entered the view, and then the camera angle widened, showing Perceptor, Wheeljack, Skyfire, and yes, Bluestreak. “ _Not sure what use I can be,_ ” the gunner said. “ _I’ll do my best though._ ” Doorwings shrugged, but Starscream was nodding.

“Your experiences are important and might give us a clue to how this is happening,” the seeker said, and then focused on Prowl again. “We need to stop this. All I have are suspicions, but this shouldn’t be possible.” He gestured at the screen in the other Megatron’s direction. “Multiple dimensions existing is a given, but we really shouldn’t be able to cross those borders, and that other world is utterly impossible.”

“ _And yet it does indeed exist,_ ” Perceptor said.

“ _Maybe it all started with the Cliffjumper than came to my reality?_ ” Megatron suggested. “ _We’ve never been able to discover how it happened, and we lack resources to research how to send him home, but maybe if we include his experience we can find a common thread?_ ”

Prowl leaned in toward the camera again. “ _Before I leave you all to your work, I want to be clear that I **will** be monitoring all interactions. I’m sending you the comm code to this console alone. It is isolated from our main systems. We are not the fools you like to call us, and you are not trusted._ ”

Starscream smirked. “But Megatron is?”

“ _I do not mind them watching me closely, Starscream. In fact, I would be worried if they were so trusting of a complete stranger, particularly given their history with the Megatron of this world._ ”

“Primus.” Starscream shook his helm and waved a hand at Prowl as the other pulled his datapad from his subspace. “Fine. We will only contact you through this channel, but if there is emergency information from your side, have Megatron comm me privately. I do not want to take a beating for treason over this.”

“ _Agreed,_ ” Prowl said, and then stepped back.

“ _Where should we start?_ ” Skyfire asked.

“ _If you are all in agreement,_ ” Megatron said, “ _allow me to start with what Cliffjumper told me when we found him._ ”

Starscream shared a look with Soundwave, and the telepath pulled a chair over. He took a datapad of his own out for notes, and Megatron began. Unfortunately, hours later when Ravage’s warning came that the tyrant was awake and on his way, they were no closer to figuring out what could be causing the tears in the fabric of reality.

~ | ~

The next few days passed quietly enough. Starscream and Soundwave finessed the schedule so that they would have the Command Center to themselves while Megatron recharged, and they used that time to check in with the Autobots. The results were the same- a big fat nothing- and last night Starscream had shut down the comms only to huff a frustrated sigh and flop back in his seat. He had been over his notes so many times, and had made Soundwave repeat his story until the telepath actually growled in annoyance, that everything was beginning to sound the same.

Starscream needed to clear his head, but he didn’t really want to deal with his trine, which would be the only way he would get Megatron to clear a flight. The seeker straightened on his stool and stretched. He was debating finding his trine for an entirely different distraction when his comms pinged.

// _Starscream?_ // Megatron said, his voice tight and tense. // _The Autobots’ patrol has found a mech they believe to be a Decepticon. I’m told Ratchet is being rushed to the scene, but that it looks bad. Are you missing anyone?_ //

Starscream sat stunned for a moment. // _Not that I’m aware of. At least not from the Earth crew, but I’ll check. Do you have coordinates for me?_ // He pinged Soundwave the information.

// _I am sending that to you now. Be careful, Starscream._ //

Starscream hesitated, then said, // _Thanks,_ // and cut the comm line.

// _All crew accounted for,_ // Soundwave said over a private channel.

// _Good. Can you sneak a training flight for my trine onto the schedule?_ // Starscream asked as he strode out of his lab.

// _Request anticipated. Task complete._ //

Starscream smirked as he cut the line and opened the one shared by his trine. // _Where are you fraggers? We’re supposed to be in the air in five minutes._ //

// _What?!_ // Skywarp yelped.

// _Since when?_ // Thundercracker asked.

// _Do you two **never** check for schedule changes?_ // Starscream asked them with an exasperated tone. His poor trinemates. One day, he was really going to have to make it up to them. Perhaps if they played their parts well he could reward them after this mess was all over. // _Hurry up. Or would you rather be stuck in this tin can instead of getting a chance to stretch your wings?_ //

They both grumbled, but only minutes later trotted up to where Starscream awaited them at the lift. “About time,” he said, and then had to bite back a grin at Thundercracker’s flat stare.

“When the frag did you change it?” Skywarp asked, his tone almost whining.

“Please,” Starscream said and waved a dismissive hand as he stepped into the lift. “Don’t pretend you’ve bothered to check it in the last few days.”

Thundercracker crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. He eyed Starscream, lips twisting into a wry smirk as Skywarp continued to whine about how it wasn’t his fault. Starscream shrugged his wings at Thundercracker, and admitted. “Fine. I saw the chance to change it this morning and thought a flight would be nice.”

“You’re never nice,” Skywarp sulked.

“Which is why I waited to tell you.” Starscream snickered, and Thundercracker chuckled, and pushed off the wall as the door opened into a launch pad.

“You knew,” Skywarp accused.

“I didn’t, but you’re ridiculous and that’s funny,” Thundercracker said, then fired his thrusters.

Starscream hung back and let them play for a moment while he contacted Megatron. // _We’re in the air. Has Ratchet reported back yet?_ //

Megatron was quiet for a moment, and Starscream knew what he was going to say. // _He has, and I’m sorry, Starscream. The mech didn’t survive. Ratchet is-_ //

// _Tell Ratchet not to touch him and get all Autobots out of the area,_ // Starscream interrupted.

// _I… Just leave him there?_ //

Starscream nearly sighed. Goody-goody do-gooders. Primus. // _He’s a Decepticon. I’ll tend to him myself, but if his spark has already guttered then have Ratchet stand down. Skyfire can gather his readings, and then leave. I can’t risk my trine deciding that the Autobots attacked the mech and say as much to Megatron. Leave him. I’ll ‘discover’ him on a fly-over, and be able to ‘sense’ the rift in the area or something._ // He would figure it out once he saw the mech’s condition.

// _I relayed your message to Ratchet and Skyfire, and they’ve agreed. Skyfire says that there is indeed residual energy, though not much. He has also requested ten more minutes, then they will evacuate the area,_ // Megatron paused for a moment, then asked, // _Will you comm us tonight? As soon as it’s safe?_ //

// _Yes. I’ll need the information from Skyfire, but what did the mech say? If I can beat Thundercracker and Skywarp to the ground I can use that for my story._ // Their training could be more play than not today.

// _Sideswipe says that the mech was afraid. He thought he was still in the world between, and was difficult to understand. He claimed that he was from Cybertron but had, in his words, been wandering for a long time,_ // Megatron told him.

// _Good enough. Soundwave and I will be in touch later. Starscream out._ // Starscream closed the line without waiting for a reply, and then focused on his trine. A nice game of tag would do to kill time. Or perhaps Hide and Seek? If he were to find the mech without Thundercracker and Skywarp there, all the better. Decision made, he darted forward, slapped Skywarp’s aft, and shouted, “You’re it!” before rocketing away.

Starscream fled inland, laughing over the comms, and even having to dodge a rather well-executed teleportation attack. Thundercracker was tagged, and since Skywarp enjoyed tormenting his trinemate, the blue seeker remained focused on him. Starscream was able to drift off, then simply fly away. He commed his trine as soon as he spotted the mech. // _Mech down! Mech down!_ //

// _The frag you mean?_ // Skywarp replied.

// _Are you hurt?_ // Thundercracker asked.

Starscream rushed to the ground. // _No. There’s a Decepticon here. Slag. He’s bad._ // He landed and stared at the dead mech, voice breathless over the comms. // _I don’t know him._ // Then out loud, but so it would carry over to his trinemates, he said, “Hold on. What’s your name? How did you get here?”

// _Star?_ // Thundercracker asked. // _Slaggit, Starscream, where are you?_ //

Starscream pinged his coordinates as he crouched to get a better look at the mech. The Decepticon symbol was partially covered in grime, and he swept his hand over it to erase the Autobot’s touch. There were other handprints, and Starscream carefully mapped them with his own. Someone had gripped the mech’s crumpled shoulders. Someone had pressed their hand there over that once-bleeding line in his torn and ragged thigh. He lifted an arm that was missing most of its armor, and scraped a dead hand across his own shoulder and chest, then set his palms into the drying, dulling energon blood pooled under the body.

With a critical optic, Starscream checked himself and the mech over, then said to his trinemates, // _He’s… dead._ // His vents caught, and he flung himself back from the body, the realization slamming into him. It had been ages since anyone had _died_.

// _Frag me,_ // Thundercracker gasped.

// _You couldn’t fix him?_ // Skywarp asked.

// _No._ // Starscream balled up his fists and took another step back. The mech was practically in pieces! Just what the frag had happened to him to shred and strip the very armor from his under structure there on his lower legs like that? What could possibly have ripped through the mech’s arm? That almost looked like a claw mark.

Starscream heard thrusters drawing near and did his best to get his wings to stop trembling. “Primus,” he gasped.

“Star!” Thundercracker’s feet hit the ground with a less than graceful thud, and in the next instant he stepped between Starscream and the dead mech. “Hey. You with me?” He gripped Starscream’s shoulders and gave him a shake. “It’s ok. It’s not your fault.”

“Holy slag,” Skywarp said as he landed. “Wow, he really is fragged. What the fuck?”

“He said…” Starscream shut his optics and cycled his vents. He had known the mech was fragging dead, so why was he reacting like this? “He said he was lost. He said he’d wandered for a ‘long time’.” He shook his helm and looked at Thundercracker. “He thought he was still there. In the rift world like me and Soundwave and that Autobot. He was afraid, TC. He was afraid and he died so far from home, and I don’t even know who he is. Was.”

Thundercracker wrapped his arms around Starscream, and only an instant later Skywarp pressed in with them. “This is so fragged,” he whispered.

“My scanners picked up traces of the rift energy,” Starscream said, and for once leaned into his trinemates and soaked up the offered comfort. “He was taken, but didn’t have the information I did. He got here by complete accident after wandering alone for… however long a long time is.”

Skywarp pulled back, terminally curious, but Starscream let him go and look at the mech. He gave a nod to Thundercracker, and he frowned down at the sightless face.

“I don’t recognize him. Probably one of those that goes missing now and then from Shockwave’s troops,” Skywarp said.

Thundercracker tipped his helm, then crouched down. “I don’t know. Might be wishful thinking.” He shook his helm. “He looks _kind of_ familiar, but I sure wouldn’t swear to Megatron that I recognized him.”

Starscream cycled his vents, gave his wings a good flick, and then opened a channel to the _Victory_. // _Starscream to Command. We’ve found a Decepticon who stumbled through the rifts._ //

// _Then bring him back here, you fool,_ // Megatron ordered.

// _He’s dead,_ // Starscream reported, his voice softer than he wanted it to be, but hopefully that would only play into this act of his.

// _What do you mean dead?!_ //

“// _Dead! Deactivated! Died in my frelling arms, terrified of still being lost in that Pit-slagged world he was trapped in for who knows how fragging long!_ //”

“Star,” Thundercracker said softly and gripped his shoulder again. Starscream shook him off and flicked his wings once more, trying to fling away the chills crawling under his plating.

// _Bring him back now. I want to know who he is,_ // Megatron said.

Starscream shuddered, and looked at his trinemates. No, he wouldn’t do that to them. // _We can’t carry him. He isn’t that large, but trying to fly with as badly damaged as his body is-_ // He couldn’t say it.

Megatron growled over the comms. // _Fine. Where are you? Blast Off is coming._ //

And probably none too happy about it, Starscream thought as he sent their coordinates. Megatron closed the comms without another word, and Starscream looked down at his hands. He had really overdone it, hadn’t he. “Blast Off’s coming. I need a bath.”

“We’ll polish you up tonight,” Thundercracker said and rubbed a white wing.

Starscream nodded. “After I talk to Megatron. This has to stop. We have to find a way to make it stop.”

~

“Quit your whining, Starscream,” Megatron said- nearly sighed. “I thought you were supposed to be a warrior. Clearly you’ve gone as soft as those Autobots if one death can rattle you so much.”

Starscream narrowed his optics at his ‘leader’ where he sprawled on his throne, affecting boredom. “It is the fact that you care nothing that one of your own valued soldiers is dead that troubles me. He was lost just as I was lost. Just as _Soundwave_ was lost. This anomaly _must_ be stopped. How many has it already cost the Decepticon cause? How many more will it take?”

Megatron did sigh this time, and then sat up straight to lean forward. Starscream’s comms pinged from Soundwave in warning. “And just what would you have me do, Starscream? I don’t know what’s causing this. That’s your job. You are supposed to be learning how to harness it for me.”

Soundwave pinged Starscream again, and the seeker bit back a curse. “Of course, Mighty Megatron, I know,” he said, trying to sound somewhat contrite. “However, I lack the proper resources. What little data I was able to collect at the site where I found him hasn’t helped much. It would help to have other scientific minds on this.”

No, that was the wrong thing to say. Megatron stood up, looming over Starscream even as the seeker backed away a few steps. “Are you suggesting I allow you to contact our _enemies_ so they can share in our knowledge of this and possibly find a way to escape our trap?”

“Of course not, my lord,” Starscream hurried to say, his wings swept back, but held low and submissive. “I meant Shockwave. Or perhaps Acid Storm. He’s science minded and clever.”

Megatron snorted. “That will have to wait. Shockwave won’t be able to establish communications for another week when Cybertron has tumbled past a,” he flicked a hand and returned to his throne, “nebula or something. Now get out of my sight and back to work.”

Starscream dipped his chin, then made good his escape. Crazy fragger. Starscream was going to have to take some… drastic precautions. Megatron had not been particularly stable in a long time. Waking up on Earth had only made things worse. Up until now Starscream always thought he just needed to find the right words, push the right buttons, anger the mech into doing the right thing for their Cause, but nothing worked. Now a mech was dead, and the fool still wanted Starscream to _harness_ the rifts, not stop them.

He went straight to his lab and locked the door. Being polished by his trine was going to have to wait. Starscream had plans to make- and keep from Soundwave. The telepath was on his side for now, but he wasn’t likely to support a _real_ assassination attempt on Megatron. Nor would he likely condone the much more drastic plan Starscream now had in mind.

~ | ~

“Repeat that,” Starscream said, leaning forward to the monitor. “You’ve done _what_?!” Soundwave jerked his helm to the side at the seeker’s sharp tone, but his disbelief at the Autobots’ audacity sang through his energy field.

Wheeljack shrugged. “ _We figured out how ta tap inta the rifts. Best way ta study ‘em’s from inside. They’re predictable. Ya know that._ ”

“ _I know this is distressing, _” Megatron said, his blue optics so fragging earnest they made Starscream’s spark ache. “ _I promise you that Perceptor and Beachcomber went as well-prepared as they could be. They have a plan, and I am certain they will return with the information we need to end this._ ”__

__“And get you home?” Starscream asked, and then huffed. “Idiots. The dead mech doesn’t trouble you at all?”_ _

__“ _Quite a bit,_ ” Skyfire said in a chiding tone. “ _We’re all very worried for our friends, but how many more mechs are in there? How many are being pulled in right now? Or beings from other planets. You were there, and I have heard the stories and read the reports. Do you think organics will even stand a chance?_ ”_ _

__“Soundwave found one.” Starscream gave the telepath a grin. “How is… Cute and Furry, is it? What are you feeding that thing anyway?”_ _

__“Fish,” Soundwave replied, but light flashed across his visor._ _

__Starscream grinned, but the amusement didn’t last as he turned back to the monitor. “Can I at least trust that I'll be allowed to see the research now that you've confessed this idiotic endeavor of yours?”_ _

__“ _Of course,_ ” Megatron said. “ _I am sorry we didn’t tell you, but we were unsure of the success until this morning when Perceptor and Beachcomber stepped through the portal._ ”_ _

__“ _Got the package comin’ at ya now,_ ” Wheeljack said. “ _But do us a favor. Don’t build another gateway yet. Let us get our mechs back before we try sendin’ anyone else through. Plus I ain’t too sure about how safe it’d be ta have more than one operational gate anyways._ ”_ _

__“I’m not an idiot,” Starscream said. “If I built one, the slagger calling himself our leader would try to use it.” He shook his helm, and watched Soundwave as he downloaded the files onto a datapad. “You know how to reach us when they return.”_ _

__“ _And we will the moment they do,_ ” Megatron promised, optics locked on Starscream’s. At least _he_ would tell Starscream._ _

__“Tomorrow then,” the seeker said, and with a final good night from the Autobots, he shut down the comms._ _

__“Dangerous,” Soundwave said._ _

__“No slagging kidding.” Starscream scrubbed his face with his hands. He had had a fast shower, but still felt unclean. “I’m going to go take my trinemates up on their offer, and then hopefully wake up from this nightmare.” He pushed up out of the chair so Soundwave could take over and accepted the datapad from the telepath._ _

__“Shifts altered,” Soundwave said as Starscream headed for the door. “Command trine assigned late afternoon patrol flight.”_ _

__Starscream smirked back over his shoulder. “Be careful, Soundwave. I might get the idea you like me.”_ _

__A very rare, very soft snort of laughter followed the seeker out into the corridor._ _

__~ | ~_ _

__Starscream stormed through the halls toward the Command Center, ignoring the warning from Soundwave as he entered. “There was a rift open right next to the fragging sun!” he snapped. “It was there for three days, but those fool humans only just started talking about it today. I caught the barest glimpse of it just as the blasted thing collapsed.”_ _

__Megatron coolly regarded the seeker for a moment, then asked, “And this tells you what in your quest to gain control of it for me?”_ _

__Starscream blinked, then shook his helm. He cycled his vents, and began again as calmly as he was able. “We’re talking about instability in space-time. Tears in reality. We cannot control this, and I need you to be reasonable about it. We need to try to reach Cybertron. If Shockwave has lost mechs, he must be aware of this. Maybe he has information.”_ _

__Red optics blazed and then narrowed, and Starscream was pinged again by Soundwave as Megatron stood. “You’ve been told that Cybertron is out of communication.” He stalked toward Starscream. “You’ve been told twice before now to find me a way to use this. Must I order you again, Starscream?” he asked, looming over the seeker._ _

__“No, my lord. But I am trying to impress upon you how dangerous this-” Starscream cut off and cringed as Megatron’s hand raised. He cursed the automatic flinch, but it seemed to appease the tyrant just enough. Instead of being struck, Starscream was shoved toward the door._ _

__“I want results, Starscream.”_ _

__~ | ~_ _

__The very next day a huge whirlpool opened up in the middle of the trans-Atlantic shipping lane to Europe. Starscream flew out alone to take readings. It was indeed the rift again, and he wasn’t insane enough to get any closer and risk being sucked in. The water twisted in a churning torrent, as did the air. Debris from the ship caught in the event whipped past in something too large to be called a tornado, and even half a mile back, Starscream had to actively fight against the air currents being drawn toward it._ _

__Upon returning to the _Victory_ he locked himself in his lab and spoke to the Autobots’ science team through Megatron. They were all more tense and worried about the two they had sent off to the other side of the rift, and none of Starscream’s readings really added to the knowledge pool._ _

__Three days later when the whirlpool vanished as suddenly as it had appeared, the humans were left stunned and fearful, and Starscream was left facing an impatient and annoyed Megatron._ _

__During the days the whirlpool existed, the seeker had taken to watching the human broadcasts in the hopes of finding other signs. He and Soundwave shared a look as a news reporter jabbered away in rapid-fire Portuguese. Behind him, a flock of creatures that looked like a cross between fish and bats flew in a spastic mass as the sun began to set._ _

__“He’s just not going to see reason, is he?” Starscream asked Soundwave as the telepath applied a patch to the back of his wings. Megatron had been displeased by the reports of strange animals that the seeker delivered. Starscream hadn’t needed Soundwave’s warning this time. He knew the manic light in those red optics. It haunted his nightmares and chased him out of recharge far more often than he would ever admit._ _

__Soundwave finished patching the clawed tears Megatron had made in Starscream’s wing, then replied. “No. He won’t.”_ _

__It was the lack of the monotone and habitual filter that stunned Starscream the most. He twisted around to look up at Soundwave. “Alright. If-” He sighed and shook his helm. “ _When_ I say to, gather your creations and be ready to flee to the surface.”_ _

__“What are you planning?”_ _

__“Escape if the worst happens.” Starscream stood. He would need to put his trinemates on notice as well. “Just be ready, and don’t fragging hesitate.”_ _

__Soundwave stared at him for a moment, and Starscream allowed the light brushing of the telepath’s mind against his own, if only shallowly. Soundwave must have found whatever he was looking for close enough to the surface, because he dipped his chin in a nod, then left the lab without another word._ _

__~ | ~_ _

__Starscream was in his lab again, hiding -he freely admitted to himself- from Megatron. Results, Starscream. Where are my results, Starscream? You must want me to beat you to death, Starscream._ _

__The seeker shoved the datapads out of the way and let his helm drop forward to thunk against the table. Every few hours, he ran the gamut of verbal abuse and threats of physical violence, and no matter what angle he tried to take, the maniac insisted that Starscream was a coward and that he better get busy and stop stalling. Primus, he’d even accused the seeker of wanting to use the rifts himself. Protesting that he wasn’t that stupid had been a bad idea, and Starscream had cast aside his pride and fled._ _

__His comms pinged, and Starscream groaned before answering. // _Yes?_ //_ _

__// _…Starscream?_ // the nice Megatron asked. // _Are you well?_ //_ _

__// _Frustrated,_ // Starscream said, figuring that was the safest reply for the moment. // _What’s wrong? It’s too early for you to be contacting me if everything was alright._ // He straightened, stretched, and then reached for the datapads. They were all mixed up now, but that really wasn’t any worse than in order._ _

__// _Actually, as promised, I wanted to let you know that Perceptor and Beachcomber have returned. They are well, and say they have a fair amount of data to compile,_ Megatron said, tone cheerful._ _

__Starscream was about to reply when his _locked_ lab door beeped and hissed open. // _Hold on._ // He half stood, but then Soundwave slipped in with that odd creature of his, and Starscream relaxed a little. It wasn’t the tyrant, but Soundwave showing up and hacking his way in wasn’t exactly a good sign. “What are you doing?”_ _

__“Assistance required.”_ _

__// _Starscream?_ // Megatron called, his voice filled with worry._ _

__// _It’s Soundwave. Hold on._ // Starscream gestured at the creature. “Why is that in my lab?” His optics flared. “Wait! Did it do something? Did a rift appear here?”_ _

__Soundwave gave a quick shake of his helm. “Negative. Megatron: increasingly unstable.”_ _

__Starscream blinked at that. Soundwave was admitting it? Out loud? While cradling that funny little pet of his like his spark was going to break. Primus. “Spit it out, Soundwave. I’ve got Megatron on the comms. He says the Autobots are back with information.”_ _

__“Contact: known.” The telepath stepped closer to Starscream, visor dim and fingers rubbing absently into the thick fur of the animal’s neck. “Unsafe here for him.”_ _

__Oh. Starscream understood, and he sighed as he shook his helm. // _Megatron, when Soundwave and Bluestreak were caught in the rift they returned with an alien creature._ //_ _

__// _I remember it from the reports and image captures,_ // Megatron said. // _Is it unwell?_ //_ _

__// _No, and we’d like to keep it that way,_ // Starscream replied, reaching out to scritch the purring animal between its long ears. // _Will you quickly check if Bluestreak would be willing to meet with me? Soundwave feels it best that we get the creature out of the_ Victory _for now._ // He watched the light in Soundwave’s visor dim even more and knew the other mech was listening in on the comm. Seamless hack. The fragger._ _

__Megatron was silent for a moment, but then said, // _Prowl has approved the request and is sending Bluestreak to an overlook not too terribly far from the_ Ark _, if that’s acceptable?_ //_ _

__Coordinates were sent, and Starscream eyed Soundwave until the telepath nodded. // _I’ll leave now. Tell those two fools welcome home for me. We’ll be in touch tonight at the usual time._ //_ _

__// _See you then,_ // Megatron said, and then closed the channel._ _

__“Alright,” Starscream said as Soundwave cuddled the creature, his field forlorn and radiating sadness. The seeker shook his helm and sighed. “Care and feeding of this thing?” Soundwave wordlessly held out a datapad, and Starscream thumbed it on to read a ridiculously precise schedule and care instructions. He snickered and tucked it into his subspace. “Primus. Bluestreak will look after it, you know that. Pits, I’d almost suggest sending all your brats to the Autobots, but Megatron would notice if they weren’t around.”_ _

__“Agreed,” Soundwave said, his tone ringing with frightening sincerity. Primus, if Soundwave was this afraid, Starscream should probably avoid recharging for fear of the maniac murdering him in his berth._ _

__“Ok, just… mark me down as on a solo patrol or checking out a potential rift energy signature.” Starscream waved a hand, and then reached out for the creature. “Come here, Cute and Ridiculous.” He snickered at Soundwave’s growl, and cradled the beast to his chest. “He’ll be fine. Now go clear me a path to the tower. Neither of us want Megatron to see me leaving with this.”_ _

__Soundwave hesitated a moment longer, even going so far as to lean down and nuzzle the creature and rumble something to it. Cute and Furry warbled, and the telepath about-faced and left the lab at a fast clip. Starscream shook his helm yet again and scritched the animal’s cheek. “Oh, he’s so attached to you. I suppose I’ll have to impress upon Bluestreak how important you are, you silly thing.” The creature trilled, wide eyes blinking up at Starscream. “And now I’m speaking as if you understand me. Primus.”_ _

__~_ _

__Getting out went smoothly, and Starscream was even surprised at how calm the creature was as he flew. He’d expected fear and struggling, but Cute and Furry shoved his nose into the wind, laid his ears back, and seemed to enjoy the long flight as much as the seeker carrying him. Bluestreak was pacing the overlook when Starscream spotted him and tensed, hand reaching for but not actually pulling his blaster._ _

__“You should have seen Soundwave trying to hand this beast over to me,” Starscream said by way of greeting. “If I wasn’t trying to save up all my good luck, I would bet he was even crying under those masks of his.”_ _

__Bluestreak gave Starscream a flat, unamused look, then stepped forward, hands reaching for Cute and Furry. His fingers delved into the thick fur as a smile bloomed to life on his face. “Hey, buddy! Remember me? Looks like we get to be roomies for a little while, ok?” He lifted the animal from Starscream’s arms and cuddled it close as it warbled and trilled. “Let Soundwave know that he’ll be fine. I promise.”_ _

__“He sent this along.” Starscream held out the datapad with a smirk. “I can only imagine the… disappointment Soundwave will feel if it isn’t well when he comes for it.”_ _

__Bluestreak snorted. “I don’t need stupid threats. I like Cutie here. We’re friends, huh, buddy?” Cute and Furry trilled, and Starscream shook his helm._ _

__“Whatever. I need to get back.” Starscream resisted the urge to reach out and pet the creature one last time. It _did_ have really soft fur. He stepped back and let himself drop off the cliff before engaging his thrusters. The trip back was much faster simply because he was able to transform and didn’t have a delicate organic to worry about. Unfortunately, Megatron was waiting as he stepped out of the lift, and Soundwave was nowhere in sight. Slag._ _

__“My lord,” Starscream said, trying submission right up front._ _

__“And just where have you been, Starscream?” Megatron asked, stepping forward to block the seeker’s attempt to slip past him._ _

__“I went to collect readings from a possible rift sighting.” The lie came easy, and Starscream just hoped it was the one Soundwave had chosen to tell._ _

__Red optics narrowed, and Starscream couldn’t help shrinking back a bit. “Tell me, Starscream,” Megatron began. “How much longer are you going to defy me?”_ _

__“I’m not-” Starscream flinched back, his wings smacking the closed lift doors as Megatron raised his hand._ _

__That hand closed into a fist and the fusion cannon was leveled at Starscream’s chest. “Let’s try that again, shall we? Why have you not completed your assigned task yet? Don’t you want to destroy the Autobots?”_ _

__“Of course! It’s just not that easy.” Starscream pressed himself back to the doors. He was tempted to beg Skywarp to come get him, but then that would make his trinemate a target too. _If_ he even chose to help. “You don’t understand. I can’t truly harness it until I know the source, but I can’t track the source, and it’s all so _wrong_.” Megatron growled and stepped closer, but Starscream pressed on. “This… these events are _tears_ in reality. The entire multiverse could collapse in upon itself, and whether you like it or not, I don’t know how it’s happening! I don’t think it _should_ -”_ _

__Megatron’s hand closed around his neck, and Starscream pinged a quick message to Soundwave that Cute and Furry was safe, then set about begging for his life._ _

__~ | ~_ _

__“// _ **WHAT?!**_ //” Starscream’s own audials rang from the volume and shrill tone as it echoed off the walls of his lab. He was so shocked and enraged that he couldn’t even enjoy the actual _physical_ flinch he caused in Soundwave. He was going to _murder_ Megatron. That fragger!_ _

__Over the open comm line, the other Megatron said, // _I understand this must be upsetting, but now that we know the source, we can make our plans to shut it down._ //_ _

__“//Yes, of course,//” Starscream snarled, but then forced himself to cycle his respiration. Facts first would be wise. After the beating he had taken the previous afternoon, Starscream wasn’t going to go confront the maniac without all the available information on hand. “//Let me get this straight,//” he hissed. “//That _moron_ Megatron keeps as a pet is the one doing this? _He_ is why I was stuck desperately trying to find my way home for a _month_ from that frelling patchwork world? Shockwave is the one tearing apart the whole frelling universe?!//”_ _

__// _I’m afraid so,_ // Megatron said. // _Is there any way we can secure communications so we can all talk? There is much to go over._ //_ _

__“//Oh, there is, but I need to have a little chat with Megatron first.//” Starscream cut the comms, shoved past Soundwave, and stormed toward the door._ _

__“Starscream, wait.”_ _

__“Go rust,” Starscream snapped, forcing Soundwave to trot after him to keep up with his determined pace. “We have to stop that idiot now before whatever he’s doing up there becomes irreversible.”_ _

__“There is no proof that Megatron is aware-”_ _

__Starscream whipped around, and Soundwave almost stepped on the seeker before he managed to stop. “I don’t need proof,” he hissed. “He’s been driving me insane over this, and all the while that _freak_ has been on Cybertron tearing the universe apart!” He spun back around and stomped toward the Command Center. “It’s time.”_ _

__“No,” Soundwave said. Starscream flicked his wing away from the grab and kept going._ _

__“It is. Get your creations and be ready to get the frag out of here.” Starscream sent a short message to Thundercracker to gather anything important from his quarters and get Skywarp fueled up. Just before they reached the main lift, Ravage dropped out of a vent, and then once they stepped out into the hall, Laserbeak flew to Soundwave. At least the telepath was taking Starscream seriously._ _

__// _What are you planning?_ // Soundwave asked._ _

__“I’m done with this,” Starscream said out loud. “He either sees reason and ends it now, or I will.” He stepped around Rumble as the Cassetticon ran up to them._ _

__“What’s goin’- Boss?” Rumble asked, but Soundwave barely broke stride as he bent and lifted his creation. “Boss?” he demanded again, but the telepath hushed him and hurriedly docked the Cassetticon._ _

__“Buzzsaw?” Starscream asked, knowing that Frenzy was on monitor duty and Soundwave could collect him in just a moment. The telepath touched his chest in answer, visor a pale red and over-bright. The seeker gave him a nod. Good, four safely docked then. He entered the Command Center and stomped over to a console to log himself into the _Victory_ ’s systems, able to see from the corner of his optic as Soundwave put Frenzy in his compartment and then took over his console._ _

__“Starscream,” Megatron said. “I’m surprised to see you here so early. One would have thought with all your failures of late that you would still be cowering and licking your wounds.”_ _

__The last words from the other Megatron rang in Starscream’s helm for about the millionth time. _“You’re brilliant. You deserve to be around those who will appreciate your work and abilities.”_ He really did, Starscream thought. The _Autobots_ spoke to him as an equal, but Megatron refused to listen to even the most basic logic. “Megatron,” he replied, then turned once he’d loaded the required code. Yes. He was done with this farce. “It seems Shockwave is the reason the universe is going to implode.” He gestured at the monitor, and lied, “I am just going to call him and tell him to stop.”_ _

__“What are you talking about?” Megatron stood, but Starscream kept his stance carefully relaxed._ _

__“I discovered the source of the anomalies,” Starscream replied, not stupid enough to disclose that information had come from the Autobots. “Whatever it is that Shockwave is doing up there, he’s tearing apart the fabric of space-time, and as I have told you time and again, he really ought to stop. I certainly don’t want to cease to exist.”_ _

__// _That-_ ,// Soundwave began over a private channel._ _

__// _Order the Decepticons to evacuate_ ,// Starscream replied and allowed the telepath a glimpse of his plan, his optics on Megatron and a hand resting right next to the key that would begin the self-destruct sequence for the ship._ _

__// _This was your plan?_ // Soundwave demanded. // _This is-_ //_ _

__// _Just make sure they get out,_ // Starscream snapped, cutting him off again, and shut down the comm. He needed to focus. He was done with this. So very, very done with getting nowhere, feeling afraid, and living at the bottom of an alien ocean. He opened his trine channel. // _Thundercracker. Skywarp. Leave **now**. Get to the shore. Skywarp, wait for my word and be ready to teleport back in for me._ //_ _

__// _The frag are you doing?_ Skywarp demanded. // _Why’s TC grabbing all our slag? What the frag is going on, Screamer?_ //_ _

__Megatron watched Starscream in silence for a moment, almost seeming like he was considering the seeker’s words, but then flicked his hand in dismissal. “We will not cease to exist. What is this? Some new plan to ingratiate yourself? It won’t work,” he almost purred. “You’re a traitor and a failure, and you’ll never be anything else.”_ _

__// _I’m saving your lives. Go **now**_.// Starscream felt himself begin to tense, and the words stung. Not this time. He was not going to fail this time. “It’s getting worse. A mech died. The energy is increasingly unstable. Shockwave _needs_ to stop.”_ _

__Megatron waved his hand again, this time the fusion cannon casually traced a line toward Starscream. “So his new project isn’t working quite to plan. We adjust it and destroy the Autobots anyway.”_ _

__Starscream watched the tyrant’s optics shift away from him, _watched_ his mind drift for an instant. “You are completely mad.”_ _

__The words were spoken quietly, but Megatron’s helm snapped back up, optics locking and narrowing on Starscream. “Don’t tell me you’re squeamish, Starscream. You’ve attempted to destroy whole planets. This one included.”_ _

__“Temporary insanity,” Starscream replied with a flippant wave of his own. “Thanks for beating that out of me. Soundwave, did you order that evacuation?” He pushed the key._ _

__“What did you-” Megatron began, but then emergency lights began flashing red. “What are you doing?!”_ _

__“Destroying the _Victory_ ,” Starscream answered._ _

__// _The frag, Screamer?!_ // Skywarp shouted over the comms._ _

__// _Why are you still here?! Damnit! Take Thundercracker to the rendezvous point_ ,// Starscream ordered. // _Now!_ // Skywarp cursed more before the comms cut, but Starscream was far more concerned with Megatron’s rage than his trinemate’s frustration._ _

__“Shut it down! Soundwave!” Megatron bellowed._ _

__“He can’t,” Starscream said, forcing a smug tone. “Soundwave’s good, but he can’t hack my codes before the ship blows up.”_ _

__The fusion cannon lifted, pointing right at Starscream. “Then you shut it down.”_ _

__// _Are you on the beach?_ // Starscream asked his trinemates._ _

__// _Yeah,_ // Thundercracker replied. // _What are you doing, Starscream?_ //_ _

__Starscream ignored the question. // _Skywarp, on my word, I need you to teleport to my location and be prepared to warp back out with me and Soundwave as passengers. He has all five Cassetticons docked._ //_ _

__// _You are fragging bonkers, you know that? You’re gonna get us all killed with you!_ //_ _

__// _Just be ready,_ // Starscream replied, then dumped a short burst of all his power into his thrusters and launched at Megatron. He heard Soundwave cry out in pain, saw the instant the sonic boom slammed into Megatron, then he hit the silver plating himself, driving them both across the room. Starscream let his body go lax, absorbing the impact as he bowled Megatron into the wall. His shoulder plating crushed inward a little, but not enough to completely impede the joint. He turned, using Megatron’s dazed state to pull away, then drew his knees up so he could fire his thrusters again. Silver plating blackened and blistered just before Starscream shot back across the room. It was graceless, but he slid across the floor to where Soundwave huddled clutching is head._ _

__// _Are they escaping?_ // Starscream asked, then shoved the mech aside as Megatron fired blindly in their direction. The shot went wide, but Starscream let himself drop flat to the floor and pulled the telepath with him. “Soundwave!”_ _

__“Yes,” Soundwave gasped, his visor flickering._ _

__“Pull it together,” Starscream said and leaned to the side to fire a nullray past the throne at Megatron. He knew he’d miss, but maybe it would keep the tyrant angry enough to remain unthinking. Megatron as a juggernaut was frightening, but not nearly so much as when he went calm and sadistic._ _

__Megatron roared and fired without even trying to aim as he struggled to stand. Three blasts in a row hit the ceiling and panels rained down on them all. Another shot made metal groan, and Soundwave gripped Starscream’s arm and jerked him in close, then rolled them hard to the side. Starscream barely had time to snap his wings in, but he wasn’t about to berate the mech for saving his life, especially when the same ceiling beam that would have crushed him slammed down on Megatron, knocking him back to the floor and trapping him under it. Twisted, jagged metal fell down between them. Broken electrical cables snapped and crackled with white sparks, and smoke began to fill the room._ _

__“We must leave,” Soundwave gasped. Flames reflected in his visor, and Starscream nodded his agreement. He pushed himself up, but dropped back down behind the cover of all the debris again as Megatron fired at him._ _

__// _Skywarp, are you fully fueled?_ // Starscream asked._ _

__// _Where are you? What’s going on?_ // Thundercracker demanded._ _

__// _I hate you so much right now, Screamer_!// Skywarp yelled, but Starscream could hear the fear in this voice. // _Yes, I’m fragging fueled, you glitched out wreck!_ //_ _

__“I will destroy you!” Megatron bellowed. “Do you hear me, Starscream! You won’t be able to beg your way out of this one!” Blast after blast was fired at Starscream and Soundwave’s position, and only the debris between Megatron and them kept any of the shots from landing._ _

__“He’s burning,” Soundwave whimpered._ _

__Starscream frowned at the telepath. “Are you linked into his mind?” Primus, really?_ _

__“He’s trapped, but we must go.” The fact that Soundwave’s carefully filtered monotone had slipped was not lost on Starscream. He lifted his helm, watching as the shots went wider._ _

__“Can you stay with him?” Starscream asked._ _

__“Yes.” Soundwave shivered and shook on the floor, and Starscream put a hand on him. He didn’t dare stick his helm up too far, not with Megatron still firing, though the shots seemed to be losing power, and Megatron’s roaring had faded under the roar of the fire._ _

__// _Skywarp, you need to stay low when you come. Understand?_ // Starscream said, optics on the thick, black smoke above him._ _

__// _Yeah. Now?_ //_ _

__// _Not yet._ // Starscream checked the countdown and winced. They were cutting it fragging close with less than two minutes left until detonation, but he wasn’t leaving until he was sure._ _

__// _Quit fraggin’ around, Starscream!_ // Thundercracker shouted._ _

__// _Wait._ // There was a _thoom_ , but Starscream couldn’t see. “Soundwave?”_ _

__“Fading,” the telepath gasped._ _

__Starscream dared push himself up high enough to see over the mess. Smoke stung his olfactory senses and clogged his vents, and Megatron glared with dim optics at him, but he couldn’t lift his cannon arm. Under him spread a bright puddle of energon blood, coolant, and oil._ _

__Oil._ _

__“Soundwave…” But even as he spoke, the last light faded from Megatron’s optics. // _Warp!_ //_ _

__“Gone,” Soundwave rasped, and dragged himself closer in against Starscream._ _

__The pressure of displaced air pushed at Starscream’s left wing, but his optics remained locked on Megatron as the shine of fire-lit silver dulled even as the oil caught and burned up around the empty frame of the once-tyrant._ _

__Skywarp dropped to the decking and reached for Starscream and Soundwave. “You are so fragging glitched,” Skywarp snarled as he pulled Starscream down, his optics pale, and his hands shaking. “Don’t move.”_ _

__The world twisted and compressed, fiery orange and red blinking to black, then righting itself to browns, greens, and the bright, cloud-flecked blue of Earth’s sky. Starscream slumped in relief, his internal timer pinging that the self-destruct had completed. He had barely begun to move when Soundwave tore himself away and purged noisily on the sand._ _

__“Ew,” Skywarp said, and pushed away from Starscream._ _

__Thundercracker dragged Skywarp down to sit beside him and stared silently at Starscream for a moment before turning to comfort their trine mate, his own wings trembling visibly. All around them Decepticons were milling in confusion or sitting in the sand murmuring too low for Starscream to pick out the words. His audials were still ringing, and every exhalation tasted like charred plastics and burnt wiring._ _

__“What the fuck was all this?!” Drag Strip shouted, arms spreading._ _

__“Crude,” Hook said, “but a valid question.”_ _

__Starscream cycled his vents, coughed out a cloud of smoke, and forced himself to stand. “I blew up the _Victory_. Megatron’s dead.” Shouts of surprise and disbelief rang out he wobbled over to Soundwave and rested a hand on the telepath’s shoulder. // _How bad off are you?_ // Telepathically following a mind into death couldn’t be an easy thing, and Soundwave had certainly earned some of Starscream’s concern of late._ _

__“What do you mean you blew up the _Victory_?!” someone shouted._ _

__// _I will be fine,_ // Soundwave replied._ _

__“Is Megatron really dead?” someone else asked._ _

__“This is so fragged,” Skywarp said, optics still too bright and pale as he shook his helm. Thundercracker stroked a dark wing, but his own optics were pink and edged in white as well._ _

__Starscream looked out over the Decepticons, counting the crew as he asked Soundwave, // _Your creations?_ //_ _

__// _Alive._ //_ _

__// _Good. And so are you, so take a breath and stand up. I’m going to need my Second in Command to back me up, I think._ // Starscream did relax a little as he saw that nearly all of the Decepticons were there. “Onslaught, where’s Vortex?” He was the only one Starscream couldn’t see._ _

__The Combaticon leader’s helm whipped around, but he seemed genuinely surprised. “I- He’s alive.”_ _

__“And Megatron’s not?” Motormaster asked. “You sure about that this time, _Screamer_?”_ _

__Starscream ignored Motormaster and kept his optics on Onslaught. Swindle shook his helm. “He’s not answering me either.” He shrugged. “Loyalty programming was to Megatron.”_ _

__“Exactly,” Starscream said. “Your team and the Constructicons are no longer slaves.” He stepped forward, aware of Soundwave finally finding his feet behind him. “Megatron _is_ dead.”_ _

__“Ok,” Skywarp said. “But what the frag do we do now? You just destroyed our base. What the frag were you thinking?” Agreement ran through the Decepticons, and like the criminals they had become a few even stepped forward, plating clamped in and battle-ready as they sized Starscream up._ _

__Starscream held up his hands. “We have a bigger problem. Shockwave is the cause of the tears in reality. Those portals that open up randomly and drop mechs in a strange world? That’s his doing, and it’s getting worse.” Here was where he was going to lose some of them, he thought. “We’re going to contact the Autobots, and I’m going to arrange the peace treaty Megatron was too obsessed to work toward. Cybertron needs us, and I’ve already been working with them on the rift anomaly. Peace is possible, and I don’t believe that do-gooder Prime of theirs would reinstate the old ways.”_ _

__“Slag,” Dirge groaned. “He’s really crazy.”_ _

__“Believe it if you like,” Starscream said. “I’m sick of war and getting nowhere beyond a rusting heap at the bottom of an ocean. Follow me if you want to go home and save not just Cybertron but the whole universe.” He flicked his wings and waved his hand in a dismissive shooing gesture. “If not, leave. I won’t stop you, but good luck surviving as leeches off the humans’ energy sources. For those staying, Soundwave is my Second.” He looked down at his trinemates. “And if the two of you stay, you’ll share Third.”_ _

__Skywarp huffed something between a laugh and a sob. “Like we’d leave now.” He slumped against Thundercracker, hands clenched between his knees to hide how they still shook._ _

__Starscream arched an optic ridge at Thundercracker, but the blue seeker just shook his helm. “What Warp said.”_ _

__The Constructicons were the next to agree to stay, and when Motormaster snarled and tried to leave the six of them stopped the Stunticons. “You five are younglings,” Scrapper said. “You aren’t going anywhere without supervision.”_ _

__Starscream watched as the remaining Combaticons conversed and agreed to stay too. “We can find Vortex,” Onslaught offered, but Starscream waved that off. Vortex could be dealt with later._ _

__All in all, not another single Decepticon left, and Starscream had to hide real surprise at that as he contacted the Autobots to fill them in on everything, and invited himself and his army over._ _

__// _Soundwave, send Laserbeak and Buzzsaw to the space bridge,_ // Starscream ordered as they flew toward the _Ark_. // _I want to know if anyone tries to use it, and who. They don’t need to stop them, but I want them to report it immediately._ // He’d already secured the space bridge during a patrol, sure that no one could use it without spending days cracking his codes. That left the one and only communications terminal capable of reaching Shockwave in the _Ark_ now, and Prowl and Red Alert could see to its protection. At least until it was time to go shut Shockwave down for good._ _

__Starscream couldn’t wait to tell him that Megatron was dead._ _

__~ | ~_ _

__“Nervous?” Starscream asked with a smile. He leaned back against a lab table beside Megatron and didn’t so much as twitch an armor plate as their wings brushed. It had only been three days, but everyone agreed that they needed to move fast on this. Time in the rift world wasn’t stable. Perceptor and Beachcomber had been there nearly a month and were gone from Earth for a few days. Soundwave had been gone more than a month and returned to Earth with Bluestreak not even a full twenty-four hours after he disappeared from Cybertron. Wing’s people found him decades later. There was nothing they could predict except that _hopefully_ , if they gave Megatron a full day’s head start, he would experience a week and be able to cross back to his home world before they shut down whatever piece of equipment Shockwave had running that was causing this._ _

__“A little,” Megatron said. “But I return to my home and family with the first real hope of survival we’ve had in more vorn than I want to count.” A large black hand settled on Starscream’s shoulder. “Don’t worry for me, my friend. I am ready. I just wish there was a way I could get word to you all once I’m home and safe.”_ _

__Starscream waved a hand and watched as Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Skyfire fussed over their gateway. “I’m more worried about Prime. He’s already moping when you aren’t looking.” He gave the larger mech a smirk. “Mourning the lost make-out sessions, and you’ve not even left yet.”_ _

__“Make-out?” Megatron asked, but then his optics brightened, and he laughed. “That has not happened.” He nudged Starscream’s shoulder before lowering his hand to clasp both in front of himself. “I suppose you’ll just have to look after his ember- spark for me.”_ _

__“Are you mad?” Starscream said loudly, then had to wave off the other scientists when they looked askance at him. “I think not,” he continued after lowering his voice. “My Second might take issue with me if I were to try that, and since moving onto the Autobots’ doorstep, my own trine has kept me warm enough through the nights.”_ _

__“Those out buildings can’t be comfortable,” Megatron said, turning those sincere, blue optics of his on Starscream. “Why won’t you accept Optimus’ offer to move into the _Ark_?”_ _

__Starscream shook his helm and crossed his arms over his chest. “Pride and a fierce need for independence.”_ _

__Megatron chuckled. “Careful. That sounded incredibly open and honest.”_ _

__“It’s a new thing I’m trying out.” Starscream cast the white mech a sidelong grin. “I need to be a leader to my people first, and I can’t do that accepting _too_ much from the Prime. We’ll work more out once all this mess is settled. By then, the Decepticons will be ready for fulltime access to volcano-heated showers and rooms where they don’t wake covered in morning dew.”_ _

__“I understand.” And Starscream believed he really did._ _

__“We’re all set here,” Wheeljack said. “It’s as stable as it’s gonna get, but ya might still end up hurtin’ goin’ through it.”_ _

__“You don’t have to go,” Prime said as he strode into the lab, and Starscream wondered if he had been waiting in the hall, or if one of the Autobots had commed him._ _

__“You know I must,” Megatron said, but he reached out and clasped both Prime’s hands between his own. “I owe you much, my friend.” He turned to Starscream and reached a hand out to him too. “Look after one another as you look after your people. I think the pair of you will make a brilliant leadership team, and I wish you all the best in restoring your Cybertron.”_ _

__“Thank you, Megatron. Be safe.”_ _

__Starscream shook his helm. “Saps.” He snickered, and only struggled a little as Megatron pulled him into a hug. Primus, he was lucky no other Decepticons were there, or his reputation would never recover._ _

__“I am ready,” Megatron said as he stepped back and smiled at them each in turn. He clasped wrists with the other scientists, and then Wheeljack turned on the gate._ _

__“I wish you all the luck in the multiverse,” Prime said and raised his hand in farewell. Megatron’s smiled widened as he looked back one last time, then the portal flared brighter as he stepped through before winking shut, and the mech was gone._ _

__Starscream felt the mood in the room bottom out and heaved a sigh. “He’ll be fine.”_ _

__“I’m sure he will,” Prime said and set his hand on Starscream’s shoulder. “Thank you, all of you, for your efforts in this. I think we should all spend this day resting. Tomorrow is going to be busy, and I’m not at all sure Shockwave is going to be reasonable.”_ _

__“I hope he isn’t.” Starscream smiled, then slipped past Prime. “Go take your own advice, Optimus,” he called over his shoulder as he left the lab. Tomorrow was indeed going to be busy. Both the Autobot and Decepticon forces were taking the space bridge to Cybertron to confront Shockwave and end this. Starscream sought out his trine, determined not to worry over Megatron -too much. His fate was well out of their hands now._ _

__~ | ~_ _

__As plans went, it wasn’t the strongest, but they were on a very short deadline, and Starscream did like that Prime was willing to attempt something other than straight-forward brutality. A little subterfuge to find out where the device was, gain access to it, and while Starscream and Soundwave handled that, Prime and everyone else would sneak into place and take out the drones and detain any mechs who might actually be loyal to Shockwave as they informed everyone else that the war was over._ _

__“This is unexpected,” Shockwave said, turning toward Starscream and Soundwave as they entered the tower. “There was no scheduled transport.”_ _

__“It wouldn’t be a surprise inspection if we warned you, now would it?” Starscream asked with a wave of his hand. “Megatron sent us to check up on your little pet project.”_ _

__The yellow optic widened in surprise, especially when Soundwave stepped forward and held out a datachip. “Megatron orders full disclosure.”_ _

__Shockwave took the datachip, and Starscream made a show of being impatient as it was checked. “I am surprised that Megatron shared this information with you,” Shockwave said. The new portable space bridge experiment is still in its testing phase. No one else was to know about it. Megatron himself only knows that I requested clearance to begin a new experiment.”_ _

__Starscream huffed and flicked his wings. “Well, when your failure is _so_ spectacular that your _experiment_ threatens to rip apart the universe, even Megatron is wise enough to admit he needs better minds on the project. Now take us to it, so I can see the bungle you’ve made of something even Skywarp can manage without destroying the multiverse.”_ _

__Shockwave stared at the seeker for a moment before looking at Soundwave. The telepath lifted his hand in a subtle gesture for the guardian to lead on. “Megatron’s orders: in dispute?” he asked when Shockwave still didn’t move._ _

__“No! Of course not. My apologies.” Shockwave turned back to the console for a keycard and datapad. “I live to serve our Lord Megatron.”_ _

__“I’m sure you do. Now stop stalling!” Starscream stomped up and snatched the keycard from Shockwave. “Where is this glitching thing?”_ _

__Sputtering a bit, Shockwave led them down into his labs, and behind his back Starscream arched an optic ridge at Soundwave. // _Subterfuge undetected. Shockwave: nervous and surprised._ //_ _

__// _Good,_ // Starscream replied. // _I want him off balance and stumbling over himself._ // He clenched his fists and forced down his own rage. Megatron had known all along where the source of the rifts had likely been. He had badgered and threatened and tried to intimidate Starscream when he had _known_. Fine, Soundwave had been correct, and Megatron hadn’t known _exactly_ what was going on, but he had to have at least suspected it was Shockwave’s new work. Starscream was glad the fragger was finally dead, and he itched to tell Shockwave that little fact._ _

__// _Patience._ //_ _

__Starscream arched an optic ridge at Soundwave. // _Are the Autobots in place?_ The telepath dipped his chin in answer, and Starscream opened a line to his trinemate. // _Thundercracker, have you reached Acid Storm?_ //_ _

__// _Yeah. Seekers are with us. Everyone’s with us. Fragging Shockwave’s been doing some creepy slag, Star. Acid Storm says there’ve been more disappearances than have been reported,_ // Thundercracker said. // _He’s been experimenting on mechs, and everyone knows it, but no one can say anything without them becoming the next target._ //_ _

__Rage boiled up under his spark, and it was all Starscream could do to resist destroying Shockwave then and there._ _

__// _Patience,_ // Soundwave repeated as he stopped behind Shockwave at the lab door, but when the great purple moron held out a hand for the keycard, Starscream stepped forward and swiped it himself. “I am in no mood to be here fixing your mistakes,” he snapped and shoved the door aside when it didn’t open fast enough. A quick glance around showed a contraption not unlike what the Autobots had built to stabilize the gateway. “Is that it?” he asked and strode through the large, pristine lab, making his way between bright tables and multiple low cabinets with their equally bright countertops._ _

__“Yes, but please don’t touch anything!” Shockwave scurried in after Starscream. “What can you tell me about these rips in reality?”_ _

__“I refuse to hold your hand through this, Shockwave,” Starscream sneered and began poking around at what looked like a control panel._ _

__“Suggestion: shut down device while information is shared.” Soundwave pulled a number of datapads from his subspace and laid them on a table._ _

__“Shutting it down is the priority,” Starscream agreed. “Have you just allowed this frelling thing to run without even knowing all the effects?”_ _

__“Yes, but I-” Shockwave began, but Starscream cut him off with a snort._ _

__“Idiot. It’s a wonder Megatron ever put you in a position of authority. Have you even informed the unit commander of the mech you killed?” Starscream asked, turning to face Shockwave._ _

__“Which mech?”_ _

__Starscream heaved a put-upon sigh. “Primus. Irresponsible and unobservant. Or have you just foolishly murdered that many of Megatron’s loyal soldiers that you don’t know which one I’m talking about?” He faced the control console again, and demanded, “The access code, before anything else goes wrong.”_ _

__“This one here,” Shockwave said and held out the datapad so Starscream could see. The fool actually sounded a bit contrite. “How upset is Lord Megatron with me?” he asked, and Starscream didn’t miss the distinct lack of an answer regarding the dead mech. Just how many sparks had he sacrificed? What really became of the seekers that were sent off on missions and didn’t return?_ _

__“Megatron’s displeasure,” Soundwave said, his monotone deepening in tone to a grave note, “extreme.”_ _

__“Oh.”_ _

__“Yes. Oh.” Starscream entered the code and gave Shockwave a smug look as the device cycled down. “We need _all_ your data on this.” He was going to dismantle it piece by frelling piece._ _

__“Yes. Of course.” Shockwave turned away to gather his work, then laid it out on the table beside Soundwave’s datapads. “I am sure we can figure this out. I will find a way to appease Lord Megatron and regain his faith.”_ _

__“Mmhm.” Starscream changed the access code to the device, then rounded the table to face Shockwave with a smirk. “That is going to be incredibly difficult. Is this everything?”_ _

__“Yes. Now, you mentioned Skywarp’s teleportation abilities,” Shockwave said. “Perhaps he could be… induced into helping us?”_ _

__“You aren’t touching my Third in Command,” Starscream hissed._ _

__A yellow optic blinked up at the seeker. “I thought Thundercracker held the third position in your trine? I also object to you refusing to allow Skywarp to assist out of petty dislike of me. This project-”_ _

__“Is dead.” Starscream leaned forward on the table and smirked. “As is Megatron. My Second and I,” he gestured at Soundwave, “have worked out the beginnings of a treaty with the Prime. Surrender.”_ _

__“I promise you a fair trial,” Prime said from the doorway._ _

__Shockwave looked back and forth between Starscream and Prime, then shouted, “Traitors!”_ _

__Soundwave blocked the gun arm as it swung out and toward him, and Starscream aimed his nullray. Even Optimus Prime lifted his blaster and shouted, “Surrender, Shockwave!”_ _

__“Never!” Shockwave twisted and fired at Starscream, forcing the seeker to dive to the side. There was a clang and Soundwave grunted. Shockwave shouted again, and Prime’s heavy blaster fired, the plasma sizzling against the floor and table._ _

__Starscream cursed and darted his gaze around the lab. Shockwave had thick plating. His nullrays would be a distraction, but unless Prime and Soundwave made a concerted effort on the same spot, and Shockwave stood still so they could hit it repeatedly, this was going to be a long and destructive fight. Starscream would rather just end it before someone other than Shockwave got hurt._ _

__And there was his answer. // _Soundwave, join Prime and draw Shockwave’s fire._ // Shockwave’s gun fired rapidly, and Prime’s returned it shot for shot. Starscream glanced under the table, then launched himself at the bottles of acid on the shelf. Glass exploded, and acid hissed just behind him, but the shot missed as Starscream dove into a roll. Shockwave cried out as he took a hit, and Starscream was able to peek around the corner of a set of floor cabinets. He stayed low and quiet, and once Shockwave began firing at Prime and Soundwave again, Starscream stood and whipped one of the bottles of acid right at the jut of Shockwave’s chest. Glass burst and the acid bubbled and fizzed._ _

__“Coward!” Shockwave screamed as he twisted to shoot at Starscream, but the seeker ducked back down and just had to wait for Prime and Soundwave to force the glitch to focus on them._ _

__The second throw was more difficult. Shockwave was expecting it, and he also had his right arm tucked in to protect the damaged area of plating. Starscream narrowed his optics, then winged the bottle at the freak’s head. Shockwave’s screams filled the lab, and the seeker fired his nullrays._ _

__// _I’d rather take him alive,_ // Prime said, all his shots aimed low in an attempt to drive Shockwave down into surrender._ _

__// _And I’d rather end this problem once and for all._ // Starscream waited, and then threw the last bottle of acid, cursing as Shockwave moved his arm and turned, but then the bottle glanced off his arm and broke right against Shockwave’s chest anyway. Shockwave fired wildly, yellow optic flicking, and Starscream hoped he was in even more agony than he looked to be._ _

__“This is cruel,” Prime shouted over the screams._ _

__“Agreed,” Soundwave said, then stepped forward, raising his own blaster. Prime reached as though to stop him, but even Starscream was sure he could have tried harder._ _

__// _Finish this,_ // Starscream said, his wings twitching and a manic light in his own optics._ _

__Soundwave took aim and fired, the bolts punching through the weakened armor easily. Light burst and flared, and Shockwave seemed to crumple in slow motion, the purple fading from his armor even before he hit the ground._ _

__“Starscream,” Prime said into the silence, his tone ringing with warning. “You look like my newest problem.”_ _

__Starscream laughed as he looked at Prime. He gave his wings a shake and cycled his vents. “I _hated_ him almost as much as I hated Megatron. I’m glad he’s dead, but I’m not insane enough to waste our chance at peace.” Circling the tables to join Prime and Soundwave, Starscream smirked as he gathered up the research. “Relax, Optimus. He’s the last death I want to cause.” One datapad was waved in the air between them. “Now, if you’re done angsting, I think it’d be good to get Wheeljack and his team down here to help me dismantle this thing, don’t you?”_ _

__Prime eyed Starscream for a moment, then glanced at Soundwave. The telepath dipped his chin in a nod, and Prime sighed. “// _Prowl, Shockwave is dead and the device is shut down. Send Wheeljack, Perceptor, Skyfire, and anyone else science-minded and trustworthy down to the labs, please. Starscream is going to lead the team in carefully destroying Shockwave’s machine._ //”_ _

__// _Acknowledged, Prime,_ // Prowl said, his voice playing over Prime’s speakers. // _Any injuries for Ratchet to be concerned with?_ //_ _

__“// _Nothing more than a scorch mark or three on Soundwave and me. We’re honestly fine, but he can fuss over us in a little bit. Prime out._ //” He looked between Starscream and Soundwave, and asked, “Where do we start?”_ _

__Starscream handed Soundwave the stack of datapads, then reached into his subspace to pull out a small electronics’ tool case. “While Soundwave sorts the information, you and I will start taking that thing apart. Disconnect all power sources first,” Starscream ordered as he crossed lab to the device that had caused them so many problems. “And watch for anything that might still be hot. Tell me if you touch anything that’s too warm. That could be something I need to see before you mess with it.” Starscream caught Prime looking at Shockwave’s shell with dull optics for a moment, but the mech shook it off and joined him._ _

__“We could get Prowl down here and work on the treaty too,” Starscream suggested._ _

__“He’s busy with Ultra Magnus,” Prime replied as he knelt beside the device. “I should really have him in on the talks too.”_ _

__“Hm. Fine. It can wait.” They had a lot to do in the near future, but they finally had the time and peace to do it properly. With Megatron and Shockwave gone, the Cybertronian forces willing to join in peace, and the device about to be destroyed, Starscream actually felt at ease and patient. “This is really going to work,” he said._ _

__Prime looked up, optics crinkling at the corners into a smile. “Yes. Yes, really it will.”_ _

__~ | ~_ _

__“Megatron! Megatron!”_ _

__Megatron tried to move, but he was pinned down by debris. The air was hot and reeked of chemicals and char. He smiled even as the weight on top of him shifted and Starscream’s frantic voice became clearer. He was home._ _

__Bright blue optics appeared above Megatron, wide and distraught._ _

__“I’m well,” Megatron said and reached a hand up to help push away the mess._ _

__“Hurry. We have to hurry.” Starscream frantically shoved and tossed aside bits of twisted metal and concrete. “Night is upon us. The Lost are stirring. I sent everyone else back to the base a while ago, but I just couldn’t leave. You disappeared!” He grabbed Megatron’s arm once he was clear enough and helped pull him upright. “You were _gone_ , I would swear it, but then I found your energy signature, and I-”_ _

__Megatron chuckled as he gripped Starscream’s shoulder and pulled him into an embrace. Less than a day! That was wonderful. Perfect. “I did disappear for a time, and you won’t believe the fantastic story I have for you.”_ _

__Starscream’s hands dusted at Megatron’s plating, lingering in that way that told Megatron he was being searched for damage. “How did you-? You’re not even dented! I mean, I’m glad, but how?”_ _

__“Come.” Megatron gave Starscream’s upper arm one last squeeze, then stepped back. He could hear the moans of the Lost, and he did _not_ want to be attacked by them after all he had gone through to get home. “I promise to explain everything.” He smiled, ember singing. “There’s much to tell. I have so much that is going to help our people, but let’s talk in the safety of our home where I can tell everyone all at once.”_ _

__Starscream blinked, clearly confused, but he nodded and launched as Megatron did. Megatron took in his home world, as always saddened by how it had turned into a wasteland, but now he had a _real_ chance to improve life for his family. He had so many ideas from his time in the other reality; he just needed his mechs to help him refine them into viable solutions. And he couldn’t wait to show them hope for their future._ _


End file.
